dark alchemint and the fullmetal
by death angel shadw kat
Summary: so this has ed as a female and has to help her little drother with hes crush and to find a love for her to, whats a girl to do on a bored day ? i don't own fma
1. backfrom the dead

ok i'm not a good speller and i'm srry for that so don't hate me for that k ? well i hope that i fix it right this time again srry , ok i don't own fma heres the story now *dow*

one day a alchemist was bored and had nothing to do, so she when to see one of her best friends ,the fullmatal alchemist and her brother , when she got there they were outside , hey Ed hey Al she said, Ed and Al turn around two see a girl with hair that when to her wrist her hair was red and green eyes her outfit was a mimi-skiret and her shirt that nosheaves and arm sheaves with color black and light blue and black boots , hey Shadow-kat said Al ,hi what are you doing ? ask Ed oh nothing I was bored and had nothing to do so I thougth I come and see you guys , oh well we're bored to man I wish I can fight someone Ed said well how bout fighting palm tree again ? o.o wha? Ed said I said do you want to fight Envy again? how the hell am I going to fight a dead person ? Ed said I'm the alchemist of dead -.-" said Shadow-kat oh right said Ed so how do you do that ? Al ask, I sing a song to had a vistit from a dead person to live a day but to live till they die again but to do that I have to talk to one of the dead Lords and ask to do so she said realy wow said Al, so are you going to sing or what ? asked Ed, well I was think to give them a live to live she said WHAT why? asked Ed, cos I just thouth the 7 sins might want to have a life to live she said, oh ok but don't you have to ask the military if thats ok? Ed asked no I can if I want to I'm shimeless and if I get in a bad thing happeds I will take the responsible of it she said oh ok Ed said k I will do this now ,she opened the gate to the world of the dead and when in she came back , ok they said it ok and there comeing after they get there things and Envy said he wanted to fight you to Shadow-kat said then the 7 sins came throw the gate with a few things , well weres o-chibi-san huh asked Envy , right here said Ed jump up and down waving her arms up and down, o-o-chibi-san what happend to you,trying to hideing a noseblood from her , what do you mean I haven't change that much have I ? Ed asked looking at Envy , n-no but I did't know you were a girl so I shock to see that you wearing a skiret so when did you start to wear girls wears? Envy asked uuuhhh when Shadow-kat was bugging me to say the true to everyone that thougth i was a boy so she finally win one day and sents then I guess she shugged oh Envy said Al and Shadow-kat and the sins watch this and said nothing Shadow-kat looked at Al Al looked back at her sooo who thinks there something up ? she asked me said the sins and Al said at the same time Shadow-kat giggled WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHEING ABOUT sreamed Ed and Envy at the same time, nothing just that Mustang is looking for Ed about now Shadow-kat said, why? asked Envy, damn basturd I don't want to go on a misson today Ed said, o.o ed? asked Shadow-kat what ?Ed said you don't know why he wants to see you do you? -.-" uuuhhhh no?Ed said Shadow-kat sighed and face palmed uuuhhh what? Ed asked, he wants to see you Shadow-kat said, to sented me to a misson Ed said , no not to sented you to a misson just to see you Shadow-kat said , why wood he do that huh? Ed asked well maybe he likes you Shadow-kat said not seeing that Envy looked mad when she said that *wait why the hell am I mad about that Ed can date whoever she wants if she want him then she can* Shadow-kat looked at Envy then Ed then back to Envy then to Ed again but stop at Envy again , what ? Envy asked her nothing hey Ed I'm going to the shop to get somethings do you need anything ? before Ed counld say, yes but can I come with you? she looked at her little brother a little shocked that he wanted to go with her , *it looks like Al has a crush awww well like a good sisther I will help him out * uh yes I need some thing can you get it for me Shadow-kat ? Ed asked, s-sure what is it that you need ? Shadow-kat asked umm she when closer to Shadow-kat and whisper what she needed , ok I can get the girls stuff that you need well come on Al if you want to come that is Shadow-kat said ok I'm comeing Al said well I hope it what I think it is but if not owell Ed said as she watch her brother and one of her best friends go off to the shops in town , you hope what is what you thank it is ?asked Envy, that Al has a crush on her Ed giggled and Envy sweatdroped with the guy sins and the girls sins giggled with Ed , so now what asked Lust Ed shugged and Evny shick hes head no and the rest said thay don't know , well how bout we look for you guy a place to stay right you do need a place to stay right? Ed asked well we do but were? asked Lust , how bout see if theres one apartment in were me and Al live for rent ? asked Ed , sounds good to me and so they when to see if theres apartment opened for rent

ok that the fisrt part of the story

Envy and Ed came in

Envy:what are you doing ?

Me: saying i'm srry why?

Emvy:o.o bad speller hate mail

Me: not hate mail it a mail that said to be better anyway *bow* ~bye~

Envy and Ed : bye


	2. time to go shop

ok part two of my story again i don't own fma if i did ed wood be a girl so it safe to say i don't be i do own me enjoy

ok shadow-kat likes to swear so don't say i did't tell you

where are we going fisrt asked Al, well Ed needs some girls items and i need to get some food for me and buddy and nii-san and srikey shadow-kat said it mights be hard liveing in apartment with a hellhound Al said not realy he helps me with cooking and helps nii-san with his girlfriend i still say he need to bump her shadow-kat said why do you hate the girl your brother is dateing ? Al asked becase she a bitch and he can do better then her and by dateing her he is hurting one of my childhood friends shadow-kat said how is that Al asked she in love with him and before she should tell him he started date the bitch of a girlfriend he has now shadow-kat said oh Al said well lets got what we need shadow-kat said ok Al said

*meanwhile with ed and the 7 sins*

the landlord said theres a apartment for rent for 150 a munth ed said ok so we have to have money so we have to get jobs right asked lust why should we asked envy becase shadow-kat is the one that give a life to live again so you hve to if you want to stay alive becase she can kill you just like she do for the military when they give she a hitlist ed said she a hitman asked wrath hitwoman but yes she is but i heared there looking for more people in that group of abillitys so she not overworked like now ed said what you mean overworked asked lust well this is her fisrt day off in munths ed said i thank i like her job wrath said hhmm maybe some of you can work in that group but uui nevermind ed said what asked lust well the group is with the military and if some of you work in that group you will have to be gone sometimes of the munth if not more or longer then that some of the job are in paces far away from here sometimes not ed said is that what your worried about ask greed well not realy ed said then what asked greed well shadow-kat did't tell the military about giveing you a new life to live and i did't stop her so the conlon will be mad when he finds out ed said what makes you thank he will find out asked greed well for some reason he likes to visit me and al sometimes when work is over for the day ed said oh said greed well sents he will find anyway why don't we go and try to get that job on that group shadow-kat is on said lust ok so whos going to work and whos going to keep the apartment nice and clear asked greed well i keep the apartment lust said ok then lets see if you can get the job then said wrath


End file.
